School Days
by DeeTii
Summary: This is a Nalu story. NALU FOR LIFE! Hahaha. xD I really suck at making a summary but this is time set on modern life so theres no magical and that the exceeds are all human. M Rated for foul languages and MIGHT be some lemon in the story but we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLOW FANFICTION WORLD! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so don't be a meanie and bully me story aye? Okay. ;(**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. The rightful owner for this amazing anime/manga goes to Hiro Mashima. :D But! I own this story BUT NOT THE CHARACTORS THAT'S ALL HIRO'S OWNING! ;) Muahahaha**_

_**P.S Might have some lemons throughout the story. Pervert person I am aye? Hahaha**_

* * *

_**School Days**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Intro:**_

Lucy Heatfilia is a 17 year old girl with blonde shoulder length hair, brown eye and about 5'1". She loves hanging out with her best friends Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Wendy, Juvia Lockser and Mirajane Strauss. Lucy is a straight A student and is well known at Fairy Tail High School. She is very popular and nearly every single boy would try and ask her on either a date or be their girlfriend, but like always Lucy would reject them all. Lucy is has a kind-heart for everyone but has a perverted sense of humour, she loves to read books with Levy and listen to music.

Natsu Dragneel is a 17 year old boy with a pink spikey hair (Every odd), has a little temper problem, black charcoal eyes, about 6'9". He is really dense, if you want to tell him anything it's best to tell him straight forward then to give him hints. He has a sense of humour, is always cheerful around his friends and loves to fight whenever he can pick on someone. Natsu loves to hang out with his friends Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox and Loke Leo Celestial. Natsu is known to be one of the popular guys and isn't as smart as Lucy but is a straight B student.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

"So like every day, it's always the same. Guys coming up to ask me on dates or ask me to be their girlfriend, I just don't get it why me? Why me out of the girls in the whole freaking school? Next time I should just tell them that I'll cut their manhood off if they keep this up.

I walked into my first class of the day to see that all my friends where there sitting at a table. I smiled to them while I joined the table.

"So Lucy, who asked you out this time aye?" Erza said putting her first together.

"Come on Erza, you know that Lucy would always reject them. She's waiting on that _special _guy." Levy responded to Erza's question, giggling a bit.

"Well don't let that special someone be Gray-sama, Juvia would not let Lucy down if it is" Juvia glared at me while saying those words.

"U-U-Ummm, can we just drop this convo guys and Juvia, please I don't even like that stripper guy." I told them.

"Wait doesn't he hang out with the popular boys? I always see a crowd of girls surrounding them all. What's so special about them anyways?" Levy pointed out.

"Yeah, they do. I know two of them from middle school. Natsu and Gray" Erza replied mumbling the last few words.

**Natsu's POV:**

"Flame Brain!" I heard someone shouting to me so I turned around to see that my childhood best friend Gray walking up to me, so I stop and wait for him sighing at how slow he walked.

"Hurry up would ya, I don't want to get told again for going to class so late. If we get there late I blame you" Glaring at him.

We finally got to class, as I walked in through the door my eyes shot a glance at Lisanna and Laxus having a little make out session at the back of the class. I felt my heart slowly fall into tiny pieces as I stood there watching them. After what seemed like hours of staring, I felt a cold hand fall on my shoulder and what felt like iron palm patting my head only to turn around to see that it was only Gray and Gajeel giving me a sad smile look.

I stormed over to where Laxus and Lisanna and punched Laxus straight in the face. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND LAXUS? AND YOU!" I yelled pointing to the both of them angrily. "YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND, WHAT THE NAME OF DRAGONS ARE YOU DOING? KISSING SOMEONE ELSE WHEN YOU ARE TAKEN?!" I could feel some tear drops forming in my eyes as I yelled at them both.

"Natsu calm down. All we did was kiss and put each other's tongue in one another's mouth and feel each other up. Nothing more than that babe." Lisanna same wrapping her arms over Laxus shoulders.

"Nothing more? So you are telling me that you weren't just cheating on me? Oh my god Lisanna. Right now I want to know how long you two have kept this a secret from me and I want to know it now!" I shouted at the both of them as I clichéd my fist up beside my body.

"Flame head, you really wanna know? Well I'll tell you. 2 weeks after you two started dating." Smirked Laxus.

"Lisanna, fuck you and your fucking cheating it's fucking over." I punched Laxus face again this time with more force, making the both of them fall off the chair, I gave them both a death star while they both of them wimping in pain from the impact from falling before walking out of the class room with Gray and Gajeel following.

_**Lunch:**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

As I sat at the table in the middle of the cafeteria with all the guys, staring at the tray of foods in front of me with girls surrounding us, I still had the images and words of what happened during the first period. "Hey Natsu, what's wrong? You are barely touching your food. We all know what happened during class. Just forget about it Flame Brain. She's no good to you always" I looked up at Gray as he said the last sentence.

"But me and Lisanna has being together since the start of high school. I thought we had a good thing going on. I respected her feelings and gave her space. What did I do wrong? I just don't get it." I asked to no one in particular, lowering my head down against my arm.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I walked into the cafeteria to find that the middle table once again was crowded with girls trying to flirt with the ground of guys over there. _I wonder who sits there apart from Gray_, I thought to myself as I went to go and sit with the girls at the other end of the room.

"Juvia cannot take, Juvia cannot take that all those girls are flirting with Gray-Sama. Juvia feels like her heart is breaking apart" said Juvia as she eats her salad.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GRAY-SAMA HAS STRIPPED FOR ME" the group of girls from the middle table screamed with delight.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! NATSU WHERES MY CLOTHE?!" Yelled Gray as he jumped up onto the table only in his stripped boxers.

I turned around to look at that table to see a spikey pink haired boy laughing at the sight of his friend completely nearly naked. _Who was he? Why does he look so cute_? I thought to myself. Wait why am I saying that he's cute. I don't even know him for starters.

* * *

**Well that's enough writing for one night aye? Like I said before, this is my first time writing a fanfic story so bear with me as I am new. :D I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as to I have enjoyed writing it with my friend. :)**

**PLEASE ! Review and tell me what you guys think of the story and give me some ideas and a big thank you to you guys for reading my first ever FanFic story. :D**

**Either : Follow! Fav! Review Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Chapter 2! YAAAAY! *Runs around screaming and jumping* **

_**WARNING!: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. The rightful owner for this amazing anime/manga goes to Hiro Mashima. :D But! I own this story BUT NOT THE CHARACTORS THAT'S ALL HIRO'S OWNING! ;) Muahahaha**_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Lucy's POV:**

I sat on my bed with my assignment and homework spread out in front of me, but instead of doing my homework I was thinking about who that spikey pink haired boy was and how does he know Gray? Maybe I should ask Gray or Juvia or Erza who he is. But he kind of does look a little cute.

After what seemed like hours of having a mental fight with myself over that boy, I came back to reality to see that my best friend Levy was standing at my door.

"Hey Levy, whatcha want?" I smiled.

"Nothing, Lucy. You look like you were day dreaming about something or someone. What's in your mind?" She asked, smiling back.

"Remember today at school, at the cafeteria?" I asked her, putting all my books, papers and pens into a pile before patting the space on the bed next to me.

"Yeah, what happen Lucy? Did something happen to you during lunch time?" Levy replied while sitting down on the spot I patted.

"Well I was just thinking who that spikey pink haired boy was. You know the one that sits in the middle table of the cafeteria with Gray and that other guy." I looked down twirling my fingers together.

"OH! You mean Natsu Dragneel? Gray and Erza's childhood friend. Why Lucy? Oh and I heard from Gray I think that he just dumped Lisanna cause he caught her cheating on him with Laxus the star basketball player of the school team." Oh so that's what his name was. Natsu Dragneel.

**Natsu's POV:**

I'm lying on couch at home watching my younger sister Wendy and baby brother Happy play on the carpet in front of me. I smile at them as they giggle and laugh. Trying to get the image and the words that came out of Lisanna and Laxus was getting to me. The way she lied straight at my face. The thought that I was used, cheated on. I felt so shit, I thought she loved me but I guess I was wrong.

"Natsu, what you thinking about?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I hear Wendy's calm voice and look at my younger siblings giving them a sad smile.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I answered getting up from the couch and patting both their heads before heading for the stairs to my room. As I reach my room I opened the door and flop myself onto my bed drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I look up at the time and saw that it was 7:24pm. I reached my arm out to grab my phone off the bedside table and answered without looking at the ID contact.

"Hey, who is this?" I answered as a yawn escaped from my mouth.

"It's Gray. Hey Hot-Head, are you coming down to Loke's house? He's having a party." Gray answered from the other end of the phone line. "I think it's a great idea for you to come so you don't have to lay in bed thinking about what happened today with you know who and what."

"Ahh…sure. Why not, it's not like I have something else better to do right?" I got up and went to the wardrobe to look for something nice to wear. After about 30 minutes of having a shower, fixing my hair and getting dress. I wore a black cargo pants with a black long sleeved button up shirt, and also some red Vans.

_**Loke's Party:**_

_**Gray's POV:**_

I looked at my watch that showed 8:15pm. I swear that that Flame-Head was taking forever. It only takes him a few minutes to get to Loke's house seeing that they only lived 2 streets away. I took my phone out and was about to call Natsu when I heard someone shouting my name. I turned around looking for the owner of the voice to seeing a pink spikey haired boy waving in the air like crazy.

I see Natsu running up to me "Hey Stripper. Whoa! This is gonna be one of a party aye? "

"Yeah, you might even hook up with some random chick Natsu." I told him smirking and see that Loke was walking towards us with drinks in his hands.

"Hey guys. Thank god you guys made it. Have you seen Lucy? You know the tall girl with big mound and blonde shoulder length hair?" Loke asked us as he hands us the drinks. "But hey, you guys have fun and don't destroy the whole would ya"

"Who's her?" Natsu says look at Loke before turning around to look at the girls walking pass him.

"No, I think she's gonna come with Juvia and the girls." I answered his question ignoring the second one.

"Oh okay, well enjoy the part and Natsu. Sorry for what happened between you and Lisanna. I thought you guys were good together. Anyways see you guys later" Smiled Loke as he walks to the front gate of his house.

Natsu and I started to go inside and sit on one of the bean bags that where in Loke's game room as we play COD Ghost.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I got to Loke's party with the girls. We started heading off to go inside when someone or something pulled me away, only to see that it was Loke's hand around my wrist as he gives me a smile.

"Lucy my princess, it makes my heart jump out of my chest when I saw you walk through my gate. You do not know how much I wanted you to come tonight." He was about to lean in for a kiss when I put a finger against his lips.

"Loke, we are NOT a couple and I don't want to kiss a playboy like you." I told him as I walked away only to be pulled back with his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Lucy, why do you have to be like that? I told you, I'll change just for you princess." He pouts.

"Leo, let go off me before I call Erza to come and tell you to let go." I scrolled at him getting out of his grip as I go back to the girls that were sitting around in the living room of the house chatting.

We start there as the night goes on. Talking about boys and listening to Juvia talk about how she was having a crush on Gray. It was about 12am and I was about to leave the party when I spotted the salmon haired boy again. Natsu, that's his name, why does he have to be so good looking and what is this feeling inside of me. When I see him I always get some kind of feeling down in my stomach and my heart just seems to skip a beat.

* * *

_**WHOA! Second chapter completed! Hahaha. xD And TBH I really don't even know what I was writing in this chapter. :L But I hope you guys enjoy it. :D **_

_**I wonder what Lucy is feeling about Natsu. She doesn't even know him yet. O.o And what would happen between Natsu and Lisanna? Would Lisanna come running back like a b*tch? Well stay tuned for the next chapter. **_

_**But as always tell me what you guys want in the next chapter and please **_**Follow! Fav! Review Review! :D **

**Peace Out DeeTii :) :D :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. o I've being really busy with some important stuff, So I am soooooo sorry my fellow fans. :c **

**BUT! Here is Chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed like I enjoyed writing it. :) **

_**WARNING: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own this story alone. Everything else like Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Natsu's POV:**_

I woke up with the rays of the sun shining right at me. _Damn it why didn't I close the curtains before I left to the part last night_, I thought to myself as I pull the blanket off and get up walking to the Bathroom. After a quick shower I stood in front of the mirror with only a towel wrapped around my waist covering my manhood.

After spiking up my hair, getting dress for school and eating a table covered with food I headed out to school only to be greeted with Lisanna, Miranna and Elfman at the traffic lights. "Why out of all the people in the world did Lisanna have to be there?" I mumbled under my breath as I have them a smile and waved acting like nothing happened yesterday between Lisanna.

"Hey Natsu, how was the Loke's party? I heard you and Gray had a blast." Mira asked while she smiled.

"Well it was good. Just kinda got a little headache, I knew I shouldn't drink too much alcohol since I had school the next day" I groaned while my head felt like it was getting punched over and over again.

"Man up!" Elfman shouted as a power slap on my back came as I went fumbling over.

"Come on, really? Well I'm going to go to Gray's house first before I go to school so I'll see you there Elfman and Mira" I waved at them ignoring Lisanna all together as I did not wanting to be around Lisanna any second now.

**5 minutes later**

I was interrupted from my thoughts about the event from yesterday when I bumped into someone screaming in back. I looked around only to look down at a blonde haired girl about my age with the same school uniform as me rubbing her head and her behind. I quickly helped her up only to be met with her brown eyes. "U...umm sorry about that I wasn't looking or thinking where I was going." I bent down collecting her books that had fallen out of her hand.

"Well next time it's best to look and have a clear head when you walk around." She said angrily fixing her short skirt before taking the books out of my hand. "Thank you for picking my books up. What's your name? I'm Lucy, Lucy Heatfilia." Lucy said as she gave Natsu a soft smile.

"Natsu Dragneel. And I'm sorry about just then. Oh wait you attend Fairy Tail High School? Ha-ha I go there too. Why don't I see you around?" I said as I rub the hair and smiling at her.

"Maybe it's because you are always surrounded by girls during lunch? And I'm mostly in the library with my friend Levy reading books or studying when I'm not with the rest of the girl." She replied. Damn it her voice is making me fall head over heels. Wait why am I thinking about a girl that I just met.

"Well yeah, I don't get those girls. I don't really see what's so good about us. Like for instead, Gray is such a stripper and well I'm like not even good enough if I was cheated on by my girl wait ex-girlfriend now.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I walked through the school gate to be greeted with friends as Erza came over holding Jellals' hand. Well of cause they would, wouldn't they? They were a couple anyways so that was okay for them. Wendy and Levy came right behind them talking about the newest book that Levy was reading. I smiled and wave at them when I saw him, Natsu Dragneel walking over to a group of guys with Gray.

"Lucy-chan! You look happy this morning what set you off that made you so happy?" Wendy asked. But I didn't pay attention to her since my eyes were locked on Nastu, his childish smile and the way he loves gets me all bubbled up with joy and warmth. Wait what?

"Oh hey Wendy, what were you saying? Sorry I was kind of spacing out." I said as I gave her a bright smile and embrace her into a hug.

"Lucy, why were you looking at Natsu with a hearts in your eyes for?" Interrupted Erza as she looked serious. "If you want to talk to him I can always get him during lunch since that's the only time I see him plus Sports which I don't have with him anymore." She added.

"Oh it's nothing Erza, really. Like I said before I was kind of spacing out." I replied to her looking at my pink watch. "Oh shit! We're going to be late if we don't get a move on and I don't want to get a detention just for turning up to class late. I have never got a detention and I don't plan on getting on soon." I panicked as I ran to my first class of the day.

It was English first up. Yeah I like the subject and I always pass my entire subject I really hate having English first up on a Tuesday morning, it always sets my mood right off. But then again I do enjoy the class, having Erza and Mira in my class is great, since we are always gossiping about stuff.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it. :D **_

_**:( You guys should sometimes give me ideas. :c I've being trying so hard to come up with some ideas for Chapter 4. But don't worry I'll make sure there'll be a Chapter 4 for you guys. :D**_

_**Like always, either: **_**Follow! Fav! Review! :DD **


	4. Sowwie guys :c

_**Hey guys DeeTii here. Sorry for not updating my lovely story. But the sickness has got to me and now I and like a dead body laying in bed coughing every minute. Ugh Why did I have to get sick. But I promise you, my fellow readers that I will update Chapter 4 soon! After I stop being sick and oh! I'm gonna try and update a new chapter once a week so I get like a whole week to write a chapter and do school work. :( I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging. BUT don't worry I will update soon! As soo as my brain can function correctly and give me the power to write the story.**_

_**DeeTii OUT! PEACE! Don't get sick guys. It's a killer. :( T^T Q~Q **_


	5. Not an update! REALLLLLLLLYYYY SORRRRRRY

Hey guys TiiDee here. :c I'm so sorry that I have not being posting the story. I got really sick and when I got better I got sick all over again thanks to the younger siblings. But I'm okay now and I have also tried to post a few weeks ago but my stupid computer wouldn't let me upload the document so here I am using my younger brothers laptop to do the updating. I still have no motivation or ideas for chapter 4 T^T I'M SOOOOOOO SORRRYYYY! I am working on it right now after this update and I will have it up to you guys soon! I have also being busy with school. You know assignments and stuff, and I have also being busy with my School-Based Traineeship. So I haven't had any time to do any writing for the fanfic which I apologise for. Like really I feel so mean and bad for not being able to give you guys the fanfic. But I hope that from now on I can have the motivation to write and continue on with the story. But thank you guys for waiting for soooooo looooongggg for any update but I'm sorry to get your hopes up thinking this was chapter 4 but it's just a sorry update :c

**WILL BE POSTING CHAPTER 4 SOON! I PROMISE YOU LOVELY READERS! I PROMISE TO POST IT SOON! **

**Pease out TiiDee**


	6. Chapter 4

**SO HAPPPY! :D That I actually kept my words that I would be posting chapter 4 soon! And here it is Chapter 4. I know I think I did a really bad job at writing this chapter but I will do my best for the next one!**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Lucy's POV: **_

I was sitting down with Erza, Wendy and Levy outside in front of the library at lunch time talking about how their day has being. Right now we were all listening to Levy complain how this guy that I have never heard off named Gajeel. She was telling us how he doesn't even know that she likes him, even though she has given him so many hints in the past.

"I just don't get why. Like I have given him so many hints like one day I was wearing something so sexual to get his attention." Complained Levy, I just sat there next to my blued hair best friend listening. "Like two days ago, I even told him what my favourite sex position was, even though I'm still a virgin."

"LEVY!" Erza and I yelled in unison.

"Levy, even though you love like him or even love him. It is not right to say those kind of things. He will like you back when the time is right, but right now isn't that time. You have to be patience." Erza explained to her.

I packed my books back into my bag and got up dusting myself off. "Hey, I'm just going to go to class early." I lied, I was really going to go and see if I could talk to Natsu alone.

**Meanwhile in the cafeteria**

**Natsu's POV:**

Like usual, our table would be surrounded by girls trying to ask us all out. I just don't get why us? I stood up and sighs "Hey guys I'm gonna go out and catch a breather. I'm starting to get a massive headache from all these girls. I'll catch you guys later in class" I explained to them before swinging my back onto my left shoulder and making my way out of the cafeteria through the girls.

When I finally walked out of the cafeteria door, I put my arms behind my head and made my way to the benches located just a few metres away, thinking about a certain blonde girl. Sitting myself down, I crossed my arms on the table and just watched some of the students play football.

I slowly lowered my head onto my crossed arm and started to doze off to dream land when I felt a small soft hand being placed on my right shoulder, I "hmm" to the person before lifting my head up to meet with a figure with blonde shoulder length hair. After adjusting my sight I meet up with brown eyes. Damn those brown eyes, right there and then that I realised that it was the girl that I was just thinking about.

"Hey" I smiled at her giving her one of my infamous grin. She sits down beside me on the bench and looks out onto the field.

"Hey why you out here? I thought you would be inside the cafeteria with your boys and those girls." She replied but I said nothing, I just sat there staring into her beautiful brown eyes which made me smile for some reason. I was lost in thought about her beautiful this girl that I don't really know of but she was one of the girls that hang out with Erza and Levy. I felt a tap on my shoulder that brought me back into reality and it was her.

"Oh sorry for staring at you. I was just lost in thought," I smiled sleeplessly at her before sighing deeply

After talking to this girl that I have grown a deep bond with within minutes of finally getting to know, I wanted to be more than just a friend to her maybe even be her boyfriend but I know that, that would never happen.

**Lucy's POV:**

I got to really know Natsu, he was really funny and cheerful to talk too and I already feel like we can become really good friends. I said my goodbyes when the bell rang for a next class, I watched as he got up and waved goodbye heading in the other side of the school. I walked to class with a smile that I think went from ear to ear. As I entered my class which I think is Hospitality, I saw that Angel was sitting by herself so I went to join her.

A minutes into the lesson and our teacher which I always seem to forget her name because it was just sooooooooo long and hard to pronounce, so I call her either ma'am or Mrs since I know that she was married since she was always talking on and on about her husband. Right now we were learning about how cotton is used for making fabric and clothing items I think but I didn't really pay attention because there was this one pink haired boy smiling in my mind. Ugh why can't I get him out and just focus on the thing that I am met to be learning right now because I knew that I had an exam coming up for this subject and this might be in it.

**UGH! After how many months of not writing this chapter and many months of having no idea what to write about I did it. Just so happy that I kept my words to you guys and would post this soon and I did. **

**Remember guys to R & R**

**TiiDee Out! Peace my friends will update Chapter 5 many in a few week time due to having an assignment due soon and have to catch up with some work too due to my traineeship. But will start posting again just don't know. **


End file.
